


A Good Realization

by Zamalda



Series: Hurts in Hindsight [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, I still feel it in my heart that Dream should be his own warning, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Past Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamalda/pseuds/Zamalda
Summary: “Well- I didn’t want to step on your big moment, Blade,” Tommy said. “If I had intimidated them, they would have given the weapons back no issue, no drama, nothing to fuel your needed violence for the day.”“Mhm, I suppose you want me to thank you then?”“Well, that would be nice. I do a whole lot for you and you’ve never once seemed appreciative.”“Well,” Techno huffed. “Tommy-”Technoblade stopped walking and it took Tommy a moment to understand why, but when he saw the reason, he became glued to the floor.“D-Dream-”“Hello, Tommy.”
Series: Hurts in Hindsight [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096145
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	A Good Realization

**Author's Note:**

> According to AO3 statistics, over 80% of readers don't leave a kudos, and even more don't comment. If you could do one of those, it lets me know that you want to see more of my work. It's free, and you can always take it back later. Please enjoy my sad interpretation of the Dream SMP.
> 
> This is part eight to a series, and the story deviates from cannon, so you may want to read them in order.

Tommy sat on his bed, playing with the strands of hair that everyday fell further and further into his eyes. He felt attached to it at this point, not wanting it to cut it off. 

He stood and headed upstairs. He would ask Techno if he had any extra hair ties to keep it out of his face. 

He hopped off the ladder and into the room where Techno and Phil were both sitting by the fire. They weren’t exchanging any words, but they didn’t seem uncomfortable with the silence that had settled between them. 

“Hey, Techno,” Tommy cleared his throat. The piglin shifted his gaze from the fire to Tommy. “Do you have any spare bands? I could use one.”

Techno blinked blankly at Tommy for a moment, not able to fully process the question. “Heh?”

“I need a hair tie. For the mop forming on my head.”

A look of realization crossed Technoblade’s face and he stood and made his way to the chest next to his workbench. He pulled out an iron sword, and Tommy noticed that the hilt of it was wrapped in various black hair ties. 

“Why…” Tommy’s question died on his lips when Techno moved to unwrap one of the bands, holding the blade to stabilize the weapon.

“Kept losing them,” Techno explained as he offered one band to Tommy. 

He hesitantly took it, and with some unpracticed awkwardness, gathered as much of his hair in a fist as he could and wrapped the band around the mass. Some of the strands from the sides were too short to reach all the way to the band, but the hair from the top of his head was slicked back and out of the way.

Tommy swished his head from side to side, testing the integrity of the tie, making sure his hair wasn’t going to fall out with the slightest movement. 

“Eyyy, now I’m ready to fight!” Tommy said as he started shaking his head harder. 

“You look like you're having a stroke.”

“Now, Techno, that’s rude,” Phil said as he chuckled at how silly the boy was being. 

“Let’s go- let’s go back to L’Manburg-” Tommy continued to dance about, trying to get his hair to fall. 

“Please, stop,” Techno sighed. 

“Fine-” Tommy stopped, but he immediately became dizzy, his eyes feeling like they were being pulled back into his head by a string. 

“I think going back to L’Manburg today is a good idea. So soon after breaking Phil out, they probably think we are hiding, so if we strike now, we have the element of surprise,” Techno crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow in Tommy’s direction, like he was asking the younger boy’s opinion. 

“What- for the discs?”

“For my weapons, then, once we are both fully geared up, we can start planning.”

Tommy’s chest felt lighter than it had in days. They were finally so close. 

“You lead the way, Blade,” Tommy nodded. “Let’s fuck ‘em up.”

Techno flashed a toothy grin. He turned to Phil, “Are you okay to hold down the fort?”

“You guys go ahead, I can get some things done here while you’re gone.”

Techno gathered a few invisibility potions, not as many as when they had broken Phil out, and before Tommy could ask, Techno said something about having a different plan this time. Phil looked at Tommy, as if he could provide any answers, but Tommy just shrugged in response. 

Techno finished filling his pockets and pouches, and walked to where Toothpick was leaning against the wall next to the door. He easily lifted it in his grip and gave Tommy a pointed look. “Ready?”

Tommy nodded, double checking his back to make sure his sword was still strapped to him. He nodded again, more vigorously when he was positive he was ready. 

Techno rolled his eyes and stepped outside. 

“What exactly is the plan?” Tommy asked as he followed Techno to the nether portal. 

“We are going to use some…” Techno paused as he thought how to word his next statement. “Advanced interrogation techniques to get my weapons back.”

“Do I get to know what these techniques include?”

“Not just yet.”

Tommy’s face fell a little. Surely Techno wouldn’t do anything too drastic. He had promised him only minor terrorism after all. Tommy figured that after all the time they had spent together that Techno should trust him a little bit more by now. 

Tommy spotted the portal and a new spring found its way into his step. They were so close to getting his discs back, so close to him being _free_. 

Tommy shook his head to keep the thoughts of Dream that tried to creep in at bay. He didn’t have the time to have another breakdown. 

The nether hit Tommy in the face with a sweltering heat that almost knocked him over. He looked over the side of the bridge and saw the lava far down below. 

_Why did no one care about him? Why was he even putting forth the effort to keep himself alive when no one even cared anyways? The heat of the lava rose to Tommy, wrapping a heavy hand over his entire body, pulling him forwards, inviting him into the depths of molten rock. Would anyone even care?_

Tommy snapped his gaze back to Techno, who was several feet ahead of him, crossing the bridge swiftly. Tommy gulped and quickly moved to follow. 

Techno tossed Tommy an invisibility potion once the other nether portal that would lead into L’Manburg could be seen. 

“When we get in there, you need to just go along with what I say, okay?”

“Instead of acting you could just tell me so I am going along with what you say?” Tommy suggested. Techno cocked an eyebrow and sighed. 

“I’m going to tell them that they can give me my weapons back, or I am going to summon a wither.”

_”You want to be a hero, Tommy? Then die like one!”_

“What?” Tommy demanded. 

“If they give me what I ask for, we won’t even need it.”

Tommy felt like this was the only plan that Techno even had, and they were too far from home to think of something else. The wither had a good chance of being the best threat they could throw at the people of L’Manburg when each of them were decked out better than both Tommy and Technoblade combined. 

“So it’s just a threat?”

“Unless we need it.”

Tommy took in a deep breath that burned his lungs. “Okay.”

“The potions I gave you don’t last as long as the ones we had last time. These are just so we can get the drop on them. We go to the square- where they tried to kill me- and that’s where I will threaten them,” Techno explained as he pulled a potion out for himself. Tommy uncapped his potion and downed it in a few large gulps. He tossed the empty bottle down into the lava. Techno did the same. The duo stepped through the portal together. 

Tommy, now unable to see his partner, made his way to the square, keeping a watchful eye out for any of the citizens. Even though they couldn’t see him, his whole body was tense. He felt more on edge than he had when they had come to break out Phil. 

A banner waving aggressively at the corner of the square caught Tommy’s attention. There was no wind, so that must have been Techno, letting Tommy know where he was. Tommy reached over to a nearby torch and yanked it out of the holder to wave it briefly. He quickly put it back before anyone noticed. 

Fundy and Ranboo were in the square, leaning on the fences as they spoke to one another. Tommy began to be able to make out a faint outline of Techno. The potions were wearing off. Tommy looked down at his own hand and saw that his fingers were slowly becoming visible. 

Tommy’s heart raced. They were doing this. Techno nodded to Tommy before starting to walk over to the two men.

“Well, well, well boys, what do we have here?” Techno asked, becoming more and more visible with each word. Both Fundy and Ranboo jumped. 

When they both moved to be on the defensive, each backing up a few steps, Tommy called out from behind them as he pulled out his sword. “Running isn’t really going to work out for you.”

Ranboo’s head was on a swivel as he looked between Techno and Tommy. 

“What are you doing here?” Fundy grit out, his ears pinned flat against his head. 

“You see, some things were taken from me, and despite having a few things, I just don’t feel like myself without all of it,” Techno said as he spun Toothpick loosely in one hand. 

“We don’t have it,” Ranboo promised. 

“I think I have heard the very same lie from your mouth before,” Techno’s gaze hardened on the black and white man. “I think that if I apply a little more pressure, you may magically come up with them.”

“If Dream finds out that you’re here-” Fundy started, but was interrupted by Tommy. 

“We don’t plan on staying that long.”

“As Tommy said, we have places to be and things to see, boys.”

“We don’t have your weapons,” Fundy growled. 

“How about this,” Techno’s voice dropped the slightly playful tone it had before, and was suddenly all business. “I won’t summon a wither if you give me my things.”

Fundy stiffened and his nostrils flared. “You’re lying.”

“I don’t lie when it comes to terrorism.”

“Techno, we don’t have your things,” Ranboo said again.

“Fine then,” Techno shrugged and started building the soul sand in the proper formation. He had pulled out the first wither skull when Fundy finally stopped him. 

“Wait- we can- we can find them. We don’t have them, we swear, but we can go get them,” Fundy held his hands out, desperate to get Techno to stop building. 

“Now was that so hard?” Techno asked. “You have five minutes. If you give me my weapons, and I mean all of them, I can help you kill it.”

_What?_

This wasn’t the plan. Techno said he would only summon it if he needed to, but he was still going to summon it even if they brought him his weapons. 

“Techno-”

“Tommy, with my weapons I can kill it before it does any damage to your precious city. It’s up to these two to decide how much damage gets done,” Techno didn’t look at Tommy, but Tommy wished he had, because he could use a supportive head nod, just enough of one to let him know Techno had everything under control. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Ranboo said. “I’ll be right back, _don’t spawn it in yet_.”

“The clock is ticking.”

The seconds ticked on and on. L’Manburg was a big place, even if Ranboo was sprinting as fast as he could, there was only a small chance he would get back before Techno spawned the wither and destroy everything. Techno was right, though, the wither made them talk fast. 

Tommy could see Ranboo on his way back, rushing down the stairs, with Techno’s axe, sword, and crossbow in hand. Tommy felt some of the tension leaving his body. L’Manburg would stand another day. 

“Time’s up.”

“But he’s right there!” Tommy protested, but it was too late, Techno had placed the last wither skull. A sharp roar rang out through L’Manburg as the wither rose from the ground. 

“I gave him five minutes, and he wasn’t back in time,” Techno shrugged. He turned to Ranboo and shouted. “Run faster or more and more is going to be destroyed!”

When Ranboo finally got back to them, the wither was starting to lay waste to the country. Tommy moved behind Techno as Ranboo gave him all of his things. Techno pulled a firework out of his pocket and loaded it into the crossbow. He took aim, and fired at the wither. Fundy jumped in, striking it with both his sword and a normal bow when it began to drift away. Techno loaded another firework in and shot the wither. 

Tommy could see the wither slowing down. They had certainly done a number on it. The beast turned and faced Tommy. 

_”Do you want to be a hero, Tommy? Then die like one!”_

Tommy helplessly shot a look at Techno, who was already loading another firework into his bow. He took aim and fired. 

A few more hits from Fundy and the wither fell. Along with a nether star. 

Techno ran to where the star had been dropped, but Fundy was faster. Techno grabbed the fox by his collar and pinned him to the nearest wall. Tommy rushed over, sword at the ready, but unsure what he had it ready for.

“Give it to me.”

“No-”

“I suggest you hand it over, Technoblade is back to 100% and I don’t think you want to be the first person to piss him off.”

“What if I gave you information instead?”

“Depends on if I find it interesting.”

“Tomorrow- there’s a festival- everyone will be here. I mean _everyone_.”

“Interesting indeed.”

Techno released his grip on Fundy’s collar and stepped away. He flashed the Axe of Peace as he backed away. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, boys,” Techno gave a mock salute as he turned to walk away, grabbing Tommy’s elbow and pulling him along. 

Adrenaline ran through Tommy’s body, relief trailing right behind. 

_Had they- Had they done it? In and out, just like that? The wither really hadn’t done much damage. They had the weapons now, and with the festival- would Tommy have his discs back by tomorrow? Would things be back to normal tomorrow?_

“We did it Techno! We fucking did it!” Tommy cheered as they made their way back to the nether portal. He turned to smile at Technoblade. Techno rolled his eyes at the younger boy, but Tommy could have sworn he saw the beginnings of a smile pulling at the corners of the piglin’s mouth. “God- that was so cool- _I_ was so cool.”

“Remind me what it was that you did again?” Techno cocked an eyebrow at the blond. “If I remember correctly, _I_ summoned the wither, and you stood behind me when it started destroying everything.”

“Well- I didn’t want to step on your big moment, Blade,” Tommy said. “If I had intimidated them, they would have given the weapons back no issue, no drama, nothing to fuel your needed violence for the day.”

“Mhm, I suppose you want me to thank you then?”

“Well, that would be nice. I do a whole lot for you and you’ve never once seemed appreciative.”

“Well,” Techno huffed. “Tommy-”

Technoblade stopped walking and it took Tommy a moment to understand why, but when he saw the reason, he became glued to the floor. 

“D-Dream-”

“Hello, Tommy.”

Dream was standing on the top of the steps that lead to the nether portal. He was blocking Tommy’s view of his escape. But Tommy didn’t want to see the escape. He wanted to see Dream. 

Dream had taken his mask off, and held it loosely by the straps attached to the faceplate. One look at Dream’s eyes told Tommy that he was sad, but behind his sorrow, was a hard anger. 

“What are you doing here, Dream?” Techno asked, but Dream didn’t look away from Tommy. 

“Tommy, when I-” Dream pursed his lips and looked off to the side. “When I found that tower-”

_Dream fell to his knees, eyes fixated on the top of the pillar. Maybe Tommy hadn’t left. Maybe he had- Because Dream had let his anger get the best of him. Dream had been so mad, but he never, never would have wanted this._

Tommy swallowed. 

“Tommy- I thought you were dead,” Dream looked back at Tommy. “I thought you were dead and knowing- knowing that I had been a part of it- I-”

“Dream, no! It’s not your fault!” Tommy took a step forward, wanting to go to his friend to comfort him, to make him realize that Tommy wasn’t mad at him, but his wrist pulled back as Techno grabbed a hold of it. He glared at him and tried to pull his hand free, but the piglin’s grip stayed strong. “I built the tower, but I jumped down into the water, I didn’t even get a scratch!”

Dream let out a wet laugh. “Thank god. I just- after everything, with me getting upset, and Ghostbur with the beach party-”

“Wait-” Tommy’s brain halted. 

_No, Ghostbur told him that Dream was the one who hadn’t sent out the invites, that Dream had said he would do it. Was Dream_ lying _to him?_

“No, Ghostbur told me that you- that you hadn’t set out the invites.”

“What?” For a moment, Dream’s emotional mask cracked. For a split second, his eyes widened and his eyebrows started to creep up in shock, but in the blink of an eye, his face was confused again. 

“He- He said that you took the invitations from him and then sent him off to get lost in the snow,” Tommy clenched his fists. 

“Tommy, I did take the invites, I thought since Ghostbur can be forgetful, it was better that I do it, but I never sent him out into the snow, why would I do that? You know me, I wouldn’t do that to Ghostbur.”

“If- If- If you took the invites, then why did no one show up?”

“Tommy- I-”

“Why Dream?”

“Maybe they were all busy? Or had more important things to do-”

“More important than me?”

Dream’s face fell. Tommy’s heart beat vigorously in his throat. If Dream was telling the truth, why would Ghostbur lie? Did Ghostbur hate-

“Not everyone values their friends like me.”

“Are we-”

“What?”

“Are we friends?”

“Of course, Tommy.”

Tommy blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to stop stinging. He couldn’t tell if Dream was telling the truth. Who was right, Ghostbur or Dream? Who hadn’t lied to him? His head ached. His wrist was bruising under the force of Techno’s grip. 

Tommy thought back to his time at Logstedshire. He and Dream had hated each other at first, but no one had to be friends at first sight, not like him and Tubbo. Dream had done such horrible things at first. He would take his things and burn them, making Tommy start every day from scratch anew. That was at the fresh beginnings of exile, when Dream was still taking his job of being Tommy’s warden very seriously. 

As the days had gone on, Dream had changed. He would start to only take things like Tommy’s weapons and armour. He would stay and help Tommy gather supplies and rebuild after Dream had done his mandatory duty in suppressing Tommy. He started to even let Tommy keep his things. He would come over, and Tommy would instinctively spread his things on the ground, and Dream would give it back to him. 

But then the party happened. Dream had said Ghosbur hadn’t delivered all of the invites. Maybe he had lied, but maybe it was to spare Tommy’s feelings, blaming the messenger rather than the recipients. It was easier for Tommy to only blame a few people rather than everyone. But then Dream had gotten so angry. And he had blown everything up. But he said he had come back. 

“Are we? Because I can’t tell if you have ever really cared about me,” Tommy said, his eyes locked with Dream’s, pleading. 

“Tommy, if this is about the last time I was at Logstedshire, _you_ betrayed _me_!” Dream blinked a few times and Tommy saw that his eyes were glassy. Dream was going to cry- “I came back to apologize, and you were gone, with no indicators other than a tower, making me think you had killed yourself! No note, nothing. I was worried out of my mind- and you have the gaul to ask if I think of you as a friend? Do you think of _me_ as one?”

“Dream-” Tommy’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach. 

_How could Dream question Tommy’s loyalties? Of course he thought they were friends!_

“I never meant- I thought you would still be angry- and- and- and- I wanted to go back- I really did- I tried-”

“You didn’t try hard enough,” Dream spat. “I spent these past weeks searching for you non-stop, then I find out that you’ve been buddying up with Techno? Were you there when I came looking for you? After everything he’s done to you, you choose _him_ over me? You didn’t even just choose him over me, you chose him over the disc I have, I thought even if you had abandoned me, you would come back for your disc.”

“You have it? Could I- could you give it to me?”

Dream’s face dropped the worry that it had been holding immediately. It was replaced with that of stoic remorse. 

“No. You know what- you aren’t even supposed to be here right now, Tommy! You know I was given the task of keeping you in exile, and- I thought you would know how much it would hurt me to have to do anything if you came back here, but I guess all your time with Technoblade has made you selfish, because here you are.”

Tommy’s ears rang. The only thing keeping him grounded was the bone-crushing grip that Techno still had on him. 

_Dream only saw him as a task. He had never cared for him. Tommy was just work to Dream._

“Wait- no- I-,” Tommy took a deep breath. If he said this, there was no going back. He was choosing his side. He had to. Every single sign pointed to Dream having faked being his friend. That’s what his brain said. But his heart said that everyone was jealous of his relationship with the strongest soldier in the whole world, and they were just trying to sabotage him. For once, he was going to think with his brain, like Techno would, and he was going to say fuck it to his heart. “I was always just a job to you, wasn’t I? You never really cared about me. You only stayed with me because you had to!”

Dream’s stoic face broke into one of sorrow. “Tommy-”

“No, you manipulated me!” 

A tear ran down Tommy’s face. Dream took a step towards Tommy. “Tommy, just come with me, lets put this all behind us. We can start over. I’ll get the other disc and then you can have what you want. It can be just us and your discs, that’s what you want, isn’t it? The discs and a friend? Just come with me.”

Dream was in front of Tommy, only several feet away. It was the closest they had been since Logstedshire. Dream’s hand was outstretched. Tommy moved his feet to take a step forwards, outstretching his own hand. 

Tommy was forcefully yanked back by his wrist, Techno pulling him back to him and with one hand on his chest, shoving Tommy behind the looming piglin. 

“You see, Dream. That’s going to be a bit of a problem, because, Tommy? He’s with me now.”

Techno let go of Tommy’s wrist and pulled his crossbow up so it was pointed at Dream. 

“Is that right?” Dream tilted his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. 

“We have a bit of a mutual agreement going, and well, the contract isn’t quite fulfilled. I can’t let anything happen to him before I get my end of our little deal.”

Dream’s lips pulled into a smile. “And if I were to call in that favor?”

Tommy pulled his eyes from Dream to Techno. He saw the muscles in Technoblade’s arms tense as he gripped the crossbow tighter. A lump formed in Tommy’s throat that made it difficult to breathe. 

_This was the second time Techno and Dream had mentioned the favor, what was it? What was it for? How much could Dream ask for in the favor? Would Techno give him to Dream for this favor?_

“Are you?” Technoblade’s voice was tight. 

Dream tilted his head to the opposite side as he studied the two in front of him. “Hm, not yet, I don’t think.”

“Then leave, or we will just have to see how many arrows the green boy can take.”

Dream pulled out an ender pearl and threw it. Before Tommy could fully register that it was happening, Dream was gone. 

Before Tommy’s legs had a chance to give out on him, Techno had turned and caught Tommy’s elbow to keep him steady. Tommy’s head spun, and his stomach twisted.

“I think- I think I may pass out,” Tommy muttered. He rapidly blinked as he watched the color fade from Techno’s red cape, willing it to come back to his vision. 

The next thing he knew he was on the ground, leaned up against a wall. He pulled at his shirt, a thin sheen of sweat having adhered the fabric to his body. The air was thick and sweltering. 

Everything around him was orange and hot. He tried to stand, but was pushed back down. He looked around in confusion, and flinched when he saw the face of a piglin block his field of view. His head smacked into the wall behind him and his ears rang. He squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around the back of his skull. 

“Tommy.”

It was when the figure in front of him spoke that his brain finally registered that it was Technoblade. 

“T-Techno? Where- Where are we?”

“When you passed out I figured we should get somewhere secluded and not in the middle of L’Manburg,” Techno said from where he was sat across from Tommy in the small cave Techno must have mined out for them. 

“Oh, well, thanks.”

Techno just nodded. He pulled out a piece of bread. “Eat.”

Tommy did as he was told, and as he chewed, his mind caught up with what had just happened. 

Around a large bite of bread, he looked at Techno. “Do you think-” He swallowed and took a steadying breath. “Do you think I’m a bad friend?”

Techno’s eyes bore into Tommy’s. “I don’t. I think Dream is trying to make you think you are.”

“Did he- Is he manipulating me? Because- Because I- I can’t tell, and that’s really messing with me.”

“The point of manipulation is that you don’t know it’s happening,” Techno said. He looked to the side, examining the netherock intensely. “I wouldn’t put it past Dream.”

“Well, it’s just, when my exile started,” Tommy clenched his fists together at his sides. “We- we hated each other- and he would take my things and burn them and make me start over every day- and- and- and he would laugh at me as I tried to fight back- because I did- I promise I did- but- he- he started being nicer. He would only take my weapons and armor, and he would stick around afterwards- and we started getting along- and he- then he started helping me gather more materials to make my home even better- he let me keep my armor and weapons- and I- I messed up. I hid things from him. Things I _knew_ he wouldn’t want me to have. And when he found them, he was so angry, he was so betrayed- because I had hid things from him- I was his friend and I was going behind his back!” 

Tommy was shaking, tears falling from his eyes freely, and despite his best efforts, his voice was wavering. 

“I betrayed him. I caused all of his anger, how could he be manipulating me when- when I’m the one who’s betraying his trust? When I’m the one who ran away- When I’m the one who hurt _him_?”

“Tommy-” Technoblade paused, seeming to chew over his words to see if he really wanted them to leave his mouth. “Dream came to visit me when I got back to my house after freeing Phil.”

“W-What?”

“He was only there for a few minutes, but he came looking for you-”

Dream had come back for him again. Dream was worried. 

“So- he- he was worried?” Tommy wrenched his hands into tighter fists, hoping that would stop their shaking.

“He wasn’t,” Technoblade’s eyes searched Tommy’s face for any response. “He was telling me that he knew you were there, that he knew you had been hiding the first time- He said he had put too much work into you to lose you.”

Tommy tried desperately to grab the sob and pull it back before it left his throat. 

“So- he was just- what? Toying with me?”

“I don’t know.”

“He just wanted to use me? Pretend to be my friend? Make me think that everyone hated me?”

“Tommy, I don’t-”

“He was manipulating me- even just now- he was begging for me to come back with him, for what? So he could start his game all over again?”

Tommy saw red. If Dream wanted to manipulate him, to toy with him, then Tommy would take all of his influence over him away. Tommy wouldn’t let himself be played. 

Tommy pushed himself up. His feet were unsteady for a moment, but he supported himself with the wall behind him. He offered a hand to Techno, who shook his head and stood on his own. “You barely supported your own weight, I’d rather not get dropped.”

“Blade- tomorrow, at the festival. We get the discs back. No matter what. I don’t want anyone to hold anything over me ever again.”

“Alright. We can do that, but for now, let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and let me know what you guys think! you can come visit me on Tumblr @it-zamalda if you would like to say hi! When I post these on Tumblr, I use art for the headers, if any of you want to draw any of the scenes and send them to me or tag them with #hurts in hindsight on Tumblr..... but only if you want :)


End file.
